1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing a predictive human interface that is consistent across a wide variety of user electronic devices. The predictive human interface presents communication alternatives to the user that have been predicted based upon stored characteristics associated with the user's previous communications. Examples of applicable user electronic devices would include cell phones, wireline phones, desktop computers, laptop computers, netbooks, and interne protocol television receivers.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, the human interface is different for each of a user's electronic devices. Additionally, each of the different human interfaces is normally provided in a fixed standardized format that does not change dependent upon how the electronic device is used.